<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] I love fucking you [SupaHorny GFE] by Taurean_adift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366530">[F4M] I love fucking you [SupaHorny GFE]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift'>Taurean_adift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work - Taurean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dirty Talk, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, erotic visualization, remembering our best fucks, sensual, slow fucking, sucking cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your girlfriend/ lover tells you about why she loves fucking you while enjoying a nice slow fuck with you. Essentially, you are filling the listener's ears with moans, whimpers, wet sounds and dirty talk. You can tweak it to be a JOI, HFO or just a short, dirty read to get off to. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] I love fucking you [SupaHorny GFE]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.<br/>PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).</p><p>IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!</p><p>Dear performers, feel free to add in any music, SFX, anything you like.<br/>This is intended as an erotic visualization hypnosis so you may like to lower your natural energy levels, and read in a more sensual and seductive tone, with clear enunciation of each word. Include whimpers and soft moans where you think best. You can try ASMR-ish whispers and lip smacking kissing sounds where appropriate.</p><p>Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Title: [F4M] I love fucking you [SupaHorny GFE] [erotic hypnosis] [erotic visualization] [slow fucking] remembering [our best fucks] [sensual] [sucking cock] [dirty talk] [creampie] optional [trance effects] </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SCRIPT</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>------</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*SFX: You can try adding slow, wet sounds as background - very slow and hypnotic. OR soft moans layered. OR experiment to see what works for you.</strong>
</p><p>[Read sensually, very intimate. Add in MOANS &amp; WHIMPERS where it feels natural for you]</p><p>I love to kiss you...</p><p>[SLOW, WET KISSING]</p><p>I love kissing you when I wake up...</p><p>[SLOW, WET KISSING]</p><p>I love kissing you when I’m bored...</p><p>[SLOW, WET KISSING]</p><p>I love kissing you... just because...</p><p>[SLOW, WET KISSING]</p><p>But most of all...</p><p>[SLOW, WET KISSING]</p><p>I love kissing you... when we’re fucking...</p><p><br/>[START MOANING SOFTLY]</p><p>Like this...</p><p>Let’s go slow, baby...</p><p>Take our time...</p><p>You just lie there... and let me work my pussy...</p><p>Up and down your cock...</p><p>Up... and down... </p><p>Like a hand job...</p><p>But my pussy is tighter...</p><p>Mmmm... and wetter...</p><p>Sucking in your cock...</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Breathe for me baby... slowly...</p><p>In sync... to our fucking...</p><p>Up... breathe out... and down... breathe in...</p><p>Up... and down... </p><p>Mmmm...</p><p><br/>[KISS AND MOAN in between words or sentences...] </p><p>These are my two favourite things to do with you...</p><p>Kissing... and fucking...</p><p>My tongue... in your mouth...</p><p>Going in and out...</p><p>[SLOW, WET KISSING]</p><p>Your cock... in my pussy...</p><p>Sliding in and out... </p><p>[MOAN SOFTLY]</p><p><br/>... your cock is sooo nice... to fuck...</p><p>Let’s do this for a while...</p><p>As I tell you about... all the best sex I ever had...</p><p>They're all with you, you know.</p><p>My best fucks are with you.</p><p>Like that time...</p><p><br/>[MOANING OR WHIMPERING as you talk, or just husky, horny voice] </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> (MEMORY 1)</strong>
</p><p>When we went at it like drunken rabbits at your parents' house...</p><p>We're inside the bathroom, with all your family outside...</p><p>And you’re drilling my pussy so hard against the wall...</p><p>Then someone knocked on the door...</p><p>I was cumming on your cock...</p><p>Cumming so hard...</p><p>How could I answer... I was trying not to scream...</p><p>Squirting all over your cock...</p><p>Oh god... that was so hot...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> (MEMORY 2)</strong>
</p><p>Or that time we went camping...</p><p>And ended up fucking all night...</p><p>Being with you, out there in the wild...</p><p>Snuggled inside our tent...</p><p>And you’re whispering ghost stories into my ear...</p><p>While gently finger fucking me...</p><p>Coz you know how creamy my pussy gets when I’m scared...</p><p>And when you mentioned the Blair Witch...</p><p>I just about lost my mind...</p><p>We started fucking and didn’t stop... until it was light outside...</p><p>You made me cum so many times...</p><p>I love being scared with you...</p><p> <br/><strong> (MEMORY 3)</strong></p><p>... and I LOVE how we fuck in the shower... Mmmm...</p><p>Soaping each other up...</p><p>Our bodies, slippery and wet...</p><p>Under the falling water...</p><p>Kissing and moaning...</p><p>Our hips moving... </p><p>Fucking slowly... Oh god...</p><p>So wet... and slick...</p><p>Kissing hungrily...</p><p>Fucking my pussy so good...</p><p>My slippery pussy...</p><p>Fucking my pussy in the shower...</p><p>We have to do that soon...</p><p>[MOANING]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> (MEMORY 4)</strong>
</p><p>But you know, baby...</p><p>My best, all-time most favourite sex ever...</p><p>Are the everyday, spontaneous ones...</p><p>Like when we’re watching TV...</p><p>And you just decide you want to suck my clit...</p><p>For no special reason...</p><p>Other than the fact that... I have a deliciously suckable clit...</p><p>So I’ll just sit there, legs spread on the couch...</p><p>With my panties off...</p><p>Letting you service my cunt for hours...</p><p>As I moan my head off...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> (MEMORY 5)</strong>
</p><p>Or... after a long day...</p><p>We'll take off all our clothes...</p><p>And sit in the lotus position...</p><p>Face to face...</p><p>Looking into each other's eyes...</p><p>As we enjoy a slow, lazy fuck... </p><p>Sliding my pussy up and down your stiff cock... </p><p>Just fucking... and talking...</p><p>Up... and talk... and down... and talk...</p><p>Fucking my pussy slowly... as you tell me... about your day...</p><p><br/> [You can barely talk here, like hysterical literature - add in your sluttiest whimpers, oh gods, oh fucks, in between words] </p><p>How... did your... meeting go?</p><p>Oh... and then... what happened...?</p><p>Ooh... what... did you have... for lunch?</p><p>Sorry baby... what did you say?</p><p>Your cock feels... so good... I can't concentrate...</p><p>No, I do... wanna hear... about your day...</p><p>You're fucking my pussy so good...</p><p>Keep... talking...</p><p>Oh... my day? </p><p>It was kinda... stressful...</p><p>But you’re making it... better... each time you slide... into my pussy...</p><p>I love how you're fucking my pussy, baby...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> (OPTIONAL INTERLUDE - you can include this or jump straight to the final trance segment)</strong>
</p><p>Oh god, let’s stop for a moment, baby...</p><p>
  <strong> *Pause any SFX.</strong>
</p><p>I wanna suck your cock.</p><p>You know I like to suck your cock...</p><p>When it’s covered in our juices...</p><p>No talking for a minute okay?</p><p>Just cock sucking...</p><p> [Here, you can add your best BJ sounds for a minute, loud and juicy]</p><p>Mmm... your cock is sooo nice to suck...</p><p>It's even harder now... perfect...</p><p>Let me get back on top...</p><p>We’re gonna fuck faster now, okay...</p><p><br/> <strong>SFX Trance Segment: </strong><br/><strong> 1. Layered moaning, which gets more intense building towards orgasm</strong><br/><strong> 2. Repeating certain words or phrases below in layers, emphasise the “fuck” and “cum” phrases</strong><br/><strong> 3. This trance segment should last 2-3 mins, so may repeat or space out the phrases.</strong><br/><strong> 4. OR you can just read the rest while getting off, without trance effects.</strong></p><p><br/>[MOANING GETTING LOUDER, FASTER]</p><p>I’m gonna fuck you until I cum...</p><p>And keep fucking you until I cum again...</p><p>And again... and again... and again...</p><p>I can't stop cumming baby...</p><p>Your cock is amazing...</p><p>I want to fuck you until I squirt...</p><p>Make me squirt baby... all over your cock...</p><p>And I'll make you cum...</p><p>Will you cum for me?</p><p>I'm milking your cock...</p><p>Until you cum deep inside me...</p><p>Feel my pussy milking your cock... </p><p>Tight and wet... squeezing your cock...</p><p>Do you like my pussy, baby?</p><p>Do you like fucking my pussy?</p><p>Sliding up and down your cock... non stop...</p><p>Oh fuck...</p><p>Cum in me baby...</p><p>Keep fucking me until you cum...</p><p>I love your cock...</p><p>I love making your cock spurt hot, sticky cum...</p><p>Deep inside my pussy...</p><p>Cum in my pussy, baby...</p><p>Cum in me...</p><p>[ORGASM]</p><p> </p><p>/scriptend</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>